


It's What's For Dinner

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [146]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bedtime stories at the Rockbell-Elric house can be interesting.<br/>Disclaimer: So very not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What's For Dinner

The stories Edward told about when they were younger sometimes were edited until Winry barely recognized the original, but she knew this one. 

“The thing was, there wasn’t anything to eat inside Gluttony’s stomach. The alchemist and the prince had been in there for a while, and couldn’t find any food. The alchemist finally found a place to rest, an island in all the blood. The stupid prince started whining he was hungry.” 

“What about the alchemist?” Simon asked.

Allie piped up, “Betcha the alchemist made some food!” 

“Did he make it outta blood?” Becca asked. 

“No,” Edward said. “Not blood. But he did cook up a meal.” 

“How?” Peggy asked around the finger in her mouth. 

Edward caught Winry’s eye and said, “You’ll have to wait ‘til tomorrow. It’s bed time.” 

The disappointed chorus rose, but Winry backed him up. “Tomorrow,” she repeated, “and the lights need to go out. No reading in bed, Si.” 

He pouted. 

“Your mother’s right, Si.” Edward and Winry took turns kissing the kids, shooing the eldest pair to their own rooms, and leaving them all to their dreams. 

Winry led the way to their own room. “You’re going to tell them about cooking your boot?” 

“It’s a great story!” Winry shooed Edward into their bedroom, grabbing him around the waist, nipping his throat. Edward inhaled sharply. “What are you doing?” 

Winry kicked the bedroom door closed and grinned. “Cooking up dessert.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by Sonja Jade


End file.
